


A place to sign the documents.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “We’re really doing this.”





	A place to sign the documents.

** A place to sign the documents. **

Spencer stood shoulder to shoulder with Aaron in the kitchen, staring at the paperwork like it was going to suddenly come to life and attack. “We’re really doing this.”

“Yep.”

“This is a big deal, no going back.”

“Nope.”

“Are we ready?”

“Probably not.” Aaron chuckled when Spencer’s head shot up. “But we can do anything together.”

“Yeah. As long as we are together.”

“Ready to sign and make our lives change forever?”

“For the better though.”

Aaron shrugged. “There will be days, but yes. For the better overall.”

Picking up the pen, Spencer began to write. “Then let’s get our daughter.”

 


End file.
